Choosing The Right Path
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: This story takes place during season 2 episode 13 when Haley is making the choice of leaving Nathan for the tour. It is MY version of how it should of went. Haley's point of veiw. Remember to review.


**_Choosing The Right Path_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own the three songs: **

**First song is Wherever You Will Go by The Calling**

**Second song is Touch my Hand by David Archuleta**

**Third song is Manhattan From The Sky by Kate Voegele**

**AN- this story takes place season 2 episode 13, when Haley is making the choice of leaving Nathan for the tour. It's my version and what I would have done to the episode. Its just my take on the way it should have went. **

**I love Haley and Nathan together. **

"Haley listen if you want to go then you should but if you do we're done."

The sound of the door slamming shut brought me out of shock. I couldn't believe what I had just heard those 16 words broke my heart. I had just told my husband Nathan that I had this awesome opportunity to go and sing with Michelle Branch. I felt my eyes start to sting, the tears started to make my vision blurry. I had to chose. That simple decision could ruin everything that seemed to be going right in my life for once but this choice could also give me great potential. I jumped off the counter and walked into the bedroom I shared with my husband, reaching under the bed I pulled out a suitcase. With tears running down my face I started stuffing all my clothing, jewellery, make-up, hair products and everything else I would need. I finished packing everything, and sat down at the end of the bed. My tears came faster I tried to wipe them away but there seemed to be doubled what there was before. My insides perked up at the sound of the front door slamming shut, I held my breath and waited to see if it was Nathan, my hopes all washed away when I saw my sister Taylor. She came over and sat down beside me, I leaned over and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Michelle Branch wants me on tour with them." I said in a whisper

"That's great."

"Nathan told me if I leave then it's over."

"It's his lost."

"I love him, Taylor. I can't leave him." I sobbed

"Everything will be okay." We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"When do you leave?"

"8:30."

"It's 8:00 now. You better get going." I nodded my head and slowly stood up. I walked over to the bathroom and fixed my make-up, once satisfied I went to the kitchen where Taylor had taken all my stuff.

"Tell him I'm sorry." I said as I placed the multi-coloured bracelet down on the table.

"He's gonna be okay Haley." I smiled a weak smile

"I know." I picked up my stuff

"Bye sis." I said

"Bye Haley, have fun." I gave Taylor a hug and walked to the door, I stopped in the door way and looked back, letting the me memories wash over me, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, I smiled at Taylor and walked out the front door, my home, I knew in that moment I knew I was leaving something other than my home, I was leaving my husband and my safety.

"Where to ma'am?" The taxi driver asked as I climbed in the back seat.

"Bus station."

"Okay." The taxi driver pulled out of the complex and drove down the street. I dug in my pocket for a minute before pulling out my iPod. I just picked a random song and watched out the window.

_**So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own**_

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the taxi stopping, realising we were at the bus station, I paid the taxi driver and grabbed my stuff before getting out of the taxi. I walked over to where Chris was loading the tour bus.

"Good choice." he smirk

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." I said as I handed him my bags a little roughly.

"Someone is in a bad mood."

"You know nothing. I leaving everything for this opportunity and I'm not even sure if it's worth it anymore."

"How can you say that? You would rather stay here, with your good for nothing husband then experience your dreams." I couldn't believe he had just said that

"Don't you get it. I am giving away my dream. Being with Nathan is my dream. And by making the choice of the tour over him, I lost everything."

"This is a once in a life time. Nathan will still be here when you get back."

"And what if he is not?"

"You must be Haley James?" Michelle Branch asked

"Haley James Scott." I corrected her

"Your really good, you could do a lot of great stuff in your life."

"Thanks." I said nodding

"You guys ready to go?" Michelle asked

"I'm coming." Chris said

"Haley?" Chris asked

"Yeah I'm coming." I said

"Great. Welcome to the tour." Michelle said before getting back on the bus

"You are making the right choice."

"Whatever." I followed Chris onto the bus. Taking a seat near the window I watched as it started to rain.

Just as the bus started to pull away I swear I saw Nathan. In that one moment my life flashed before my eyes,

_**Nathan asking me for help in the tutoring center**_

_**I started to fall for him, only to realise it was a joke**_

_**Him apologizing, our first kiss, the next morning he chose me over his reputation**_

_**Nathan collapsing after taking drugs, him coming to my house that night **_

_**Nathan quitting basketball**_

_**Getting drunk and throwing up on Dan, skipping classes, failing a test**_

_**Lucas getting in the crash and I discovered that him dating me was all to get to Lucas**_

_**Dan and Deb splitting and Nathan having to chose, only to end up getting emancipated**_

_**My tattoo, him freaking over the permanent reminder on my body **_

_**The first time we said I love you, him asking me to marry him **_

_**Us saying "I Do" to each other in front of my parents, **_

all the past memories came back to me, everything, ever little memory hurt just as much as the last one.

"I can't do this." I whispered

"What?" Michelle asked

"I can't go on tour, not now, not like this, I can't leave everything with Nathan like this." I said

"Do you know what your giving up? Another chance like this may never come."

"I think, I'll take my chances."

"Okay. Gordon stop the bus." Michelle said to the driver, I grabbed all my bags again and stood up

"I'm sorry." I said

"There nothing to say sorry for. Your smart, you chose the person you love over everything. But I still think you have potential. You could do amazing things."

"Thank you for the opportunity and everything. But....maybe just not now."

"You have your whole life ahead of you." Michelle said

"Thanks again." I said as I stepped off the bus. I turned my Ipod back on

_**Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,  
In a sea of people,  
There was only you,  
I never knew what this song was about,  
But suddenly now I do,**_

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

I see the sparkle of a million flashlights,  
A wonder wall of stars,  
But the one that's shining out so bright,  
Is the one right where you are,

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Reach out as far as you can, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Yeah, yeah

I walked for a little while until I reached the docks where Nathan and I had our first tutor session. Sure enough Nathan was there sitting on the table in the pouring rain. I quickly changed the song on my Ipod and started to sing the song

_**"Baby  
Whatcha doing today  
what are you doing later  
I don't know my way through a maze of gray skyscrapers  
But I'm willing to learn**_

If you want me to I'll stay just where I am  
But I promise just to follow when I land  
And you can take my word for that

You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around your mind."

I finally reached the table, Nathan just stared at me

"Hi." I said awkwardly

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave."

"Whatever."

"Nathan, I'm sorry okay. God, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for everything with Chris, for thinking I needed to leave, for... just for everything."

"Okay." Nathan said while getting up to walk away

"NATHAN. " I yelled, he turned back around to me

"What Hales? You want to except everything after earlier tonight when you said I was holding you back from your dreams. It's fine."

"Nathan I love you." Nathan sighed and stared at me again, I could feel my eyes starting to sting

"Hales, I have always loved you and I always will. Don't ever doubt that. Okay?" He asked while cupping my cheek, I nodded my head

"Nathan, I'm sorry."

"Hales, I realised something you have to do what makes you happy and if that means you going on tour with some famous singers, then do that, I honestly have no right to say that your not allowed to. I wished you had asked me to go with you."

"I'd never even realised, that you would want to go. I'm sorry I never asked you to go."

"You know what let's just forget it. Lets go home."

"Nah, let's stay here for a little bit. I like the rain. " I said as I spun around like a little kid

"You wanna dance?" Nathan asked as he held his hand out for me

"I'd love to." We started dancing, I continued to sing the song I was singing when I first found Nathan

_**"Daises  
Once upon an old daydream, that's what you gave me  
Out on the corner of Broadway and 48th street, on a rainy afternoon  
(Well) I could start discovering your world  
And I would make a damn good city girl  
Things would start to bloom, I'm sure**_

You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around your mind.

I know you want me to see don't lie to me  
Why you gotta go be so shy to me?  
I ain't buying the false anxiety let your fortress fall  
What's it gonna take to get you there?  
If fear was money you'd be a millionaire  
Or all alone in a leather swivel chair counting stacks of gold  
Oh oh  
You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around ohhh

You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around your mind.  
Oh ohh ohh oh

AN- I hope you enjoyed this is the way I wish that very sad episode turned out but I have no say in how they turn out Mark does.

**First song is Wherever You Will Go by The Calling**

**Second song is Touch my Hand by David Archuleta**

**Third song is Manhattan From The Sky by Kate Voegele**


End file.
